In the Body of Another: Part 9: The Boy With No Choice
by 1198991k
Summary: In part nine, Briana Heartland is now off to the Wizarding World as Harry Potter, but not as Harry. She must struggle with her inner demons and see if she can't survive the world we all love so much.
1. Chapter 1: House of Snakes

CHAPTER 1: HOUSE OF SNAKES

I woke up to the sound of someone moving around. Freaking out, I shot up and looked around. It was dark and everything was done in black and green.

"Draco?" Someone asked. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," I said, not thinking much. "Bad dream."

"Okay."

I looked at the boy as he got ready, trying to figure out who he was. After a minute, I realized he had to be Blaise Zabini. I tried to guess what year we were in, but I came up with nothing. I wondered if I could talk to Dumbledore…no that wouldn't work.

Groaning, I got up and started to get ready. When I took off the top, I saw the Dark Mark on my arm. Fearful, I covered it back up and looked at the other kids. Zabini was tying his shoes, while Crabbe and Goyle was asleep. I wonder if it was my job to wake them.

"See you later, Malfoy."

"See you."

Zabini left and I quickly got dressed, trying not to look at the Mark. It kind of reminded me of Dean and the Mark of Cain. Marks of Evil. After getting dressed, I threw a pillow at one of the boys.

"Hmm," He groaned. "Malfoy? Goyle?"

So that was Crabbe.

"Wake up. We are running late."

The boys were surprisingly quick in getting dressed. We made it down to the Great Hall. When we walked in, I paused. It was huge and beautiful and…I was supposed to have already seen it. Shaking my head, I continued walking. I found Zabini and I sat down near him. Crabbe and Goyle sat next to me and started eating quickly. I put some food on my plate, but I didn't eat it. Instead, I looked around and I saw messy black hair, red hair, and bushy hair. So, they were the Golden Trio. I stared at them for a while thinking of everything they had gone through and everything they were going to go through. It was sad and I wished there was something I could go.

Suddenly, Harry looked up and met my eyes. His were deep and bright green and filled with resentment. After a beat, I sneered back at him and looked up. That brought me to a few questions. Why was I Malfoy? What year was it? What was my mission? All of this was scary and dangerous. I didn't know that many spells and I definitely couldn't perform magic. What were they thinking? Wait, does that mean I have to defeat Voldemort? Oh, great.

"Are you okay? You look green," Zabini said, smiling sickly.

"Of course. It's just…the Mudbloods and Traitors in this school sicken me," I said, sneering and hoping that was convincing.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

The four of us stood up and headed back to the common room. There we sat down and it was silent for a long time. It felt awkward and tense, making me uncomfortable.

"Malfoy?" Zabini said.

"Yes."

"Um, I'm sorry to hear that your father was imprisoned."

I didn't know how I was supposed to respond. I wasn't him and I didn't have a father. I just turned my head and glared at him. Would Draco do that?

"But," Zabini kept going. "You got the Dark Mark now. And your father should be getting help soon."

"Yes, he will."

"And the Dark Lord has given you a mission?"

"Don't you know what it is?" I asked, getting a feel on what he knows.

"No. No one has told me-."

"Then, you aren't supposed to know," I stood up and grabbed my bag.

I stomped off and saw some Gryffindors walking. I decided to follow them and it was a good thing I did, because they were heading to class. Nervous, I sat down and tapped my fingers on the desk. This wasn't going to go well.


	2. Chapter 2: The Vanishing Cabinet

CHAPTER 2: THE VANISHING CABINET

The first week of class was horrible. While, I did study and watch Hermione a lot, it was clear that I didn't know what I was doing. And I still had some mission that I had to do. All of this left me a nervous wreck and an insomniac.

In Potions, Snape would stare at me and I was afraid that he was looking into my mind and would find out that I wasn't Draco Malfoy. So, I stared at my cauldron and tried not to mess up. Luckily, I was near people who were great at Potions and I didn't mess up often.

Transfiguration and Charms wasn't too bad. I knew basic spells, but not the advanced ones. I studied those in my free time and soon I started to enjoy those classes. Herbology and Alchemy were okay, but a little challenging at times.

The two worst classes were Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. Both were required and taught by Death Eaters. Muggle Studies was mostly about how bad Muggles were and hopefully the disgust on my face was interpreted as disgust for Muggles.

Dark Arts was the worst thing ever. It felt like how I imagined it would to be standing in the middle of a battlefield, invisible, but forced to see everything. I watched as they tortured other students and how evil was taught. It was hard to keep the horrified look off of my face. The only good part was that because of my Death Eater status, I wasn't called on a lot. If I was, it was just to give a snide remark and tease another student. I could _feel_ the war in that classroom.

I could feel my heart growing heavy and breaking. I could feel my eyes watering. I could feel it crawling under my skin. I could feel it taking the air from my lungs. It was all so awful and I couldn't think of a thing to do. What kind of person did that make me? Cowardly? Smart? Stupid? A failure?

How was I supposed to save the entire world if I couldn't help a few kids? Was I supposed to fight in this war? Was I supposed to fix the cabinet and let monsters into the school? All of it seemed hopeless.

As I walked down the hall, I stared at the kid I knew wouldn't make it through the war. Kids like Zachariah Smith and Lavender Brown. I thought of the people that weren't here. I thought of the Weasley family. They were going to lose one of their own and it was going to rip a whole that couldn't be fixed.

While I did learn magic, I also learned about war.

Saturday morning, I decided to go on a walk despite the fact that I didn't really know my way around the castle. As a walked, my mind started to wander and I stopped paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly, I realized that I must be horrible lost. Looking around, I saw a tapestry. Was that the tapestry of Barnabas of Barmy? I prayed that it was. That meant that the Room of Requirement was across from it. Maybe there would be a solution to my magical problems in there.

"Maybe this could be an adventure," I mumbled to myself. "Wonder what I will find in there. It is a room of the past. A room that changes. A room of secrets. A room of hidden things."

I walked in front of it three times and it opened. I stepped in and saw things piled up to the ceiling.

"So this is Hogwarts Lost and Found," I smiled.

I looked everywhere and found a lot of cool things. Then, I saw it. I saw the Vanishing Cabinet. The Cabinet that Draco is supposed to fix. The Cabinet that lets the Death Eaters in the school. The Cabinet that changes everything.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrecy

CHAPTER 3: SECRECY

I stood there staring at the Vanishing Cabinet for hours. Shaking my head, I started thinking of other things, like Ravenclaw's Diadem. Jumping up, I started looking for it. After a couple hours, I was hungry and I still hadn't found it. I knew it was in here, but it seemed to hiding from me.

I left the Room of Requirement and headed to the Great Hall, hoping there was food. Luckily there was and a few stranglers from lunch, including the Golden Trio and Zabini.

"Hey, Malfoy," Zabini said, waving me over. "Where were you?"

I paused. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth at all. I couldn't tell him about the Vanishing Cabinet and certainly not that I wasn't Draco.

"I was in the library, studying," I said, hoping he didn't look for me there.

"Oh. Yeah, I probably should be also."

I just shrugged in response.

"Well, I gotta go," Zabini said, leaving.

As I shoved food into my mouth at lightning speed, I thought of what I should do. Should I tell Dumbeldore? He might be my advisor in the Lilum. However, I couldn't risk him not being my advisor and him not helping me. I knew how the book went and what should happen. Therefore, I would have to keep my identity and troubles a secret. Meaning, I am going to have to pretend that I am trying to fix the Vanishing Cabinet.

The next morning, I got a letter from Draco's aunt Bellatrix. I almost tore it up and threw it, but I knew I had to read it and reply. Taking a deep breath, I started reading it.

'Dear Nephew,

I was writing because He wants to know how it is going. There isn't much time. It's important. Don't fail, or else.

Your Aunt, Bellatrix.'

She was asking about the Vanishing Cabinet. Voldemort must be getting impatient. The thought had my heat filling with fear. He was wanting it down soon, but I wasn't going to have it done. Draco didn't and he survived. That was all of the comfortable I was going to get.

I got out a piece of parchment and wrote back to her. It was hard to figure out what my reply should be. It was obvious that hers was ague due to the fact it might be read, so mine would have to be also.

'Dear Aunt,

I am working on it. It's old and hard to hide. I'll have it done.

Your Nephew, Draco.'

Hopefully, that would suffice. Rolling it up, I gave it to the bird that gave me her letter and gave it a treat. I watched as it flew away, worrying about the future.

I left and started back to my common room when I saw Snape. I tried to keep my head down and avoid him, but I was pretty recognizable now.

"Draco. A word, please," Snape said, in a cold voice.

"Of course, Professor," I said, sighing.

I turned and followed him to his office. I sat down and he stared at me for a few seconds. I tried to only thing of school and Slytherin. I didn't feel anything pushing into my mind, so that must be good.

"You have been working on Occlumency?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, you're not doing very well. I can sense your fear and nervousness regarding the Vanishing Cabinet."

I tried to hide my surprise, but I couldn't.

"I suggest you work on both."

"I am, sir. Will that be all? I have to study."

"I suppose so."

I left and was happy that worse didn't happen. He couldn't find out that I was Briana Heartland and I didn't intend to fix the Vanishing Cabinet. He also didn't yell at me or belittle me, so that was good also.

Making it back to my room, I laid there and thought about how tiring it was to be someone else and have to lie to everyone, especially when they are magic and can read minds. Pulling out a book, I started reading up on Charms and soon another day was over.


	4. Chapter 4: Myrtle Warren

CHAPTER 4: MYRTLE WARREN

Weeks passed in the same way as the first. I struggled in class, studied, stared at the Vanishing Cabinet, and lied to everyone. All of it started to take a toll on me. I couldn't sleep or focus on anything. This had to be the most exhausting journey I have went on.

One day, while on the verge of tears, I ran to the bathroom to splash water in my face. It didn't work and I started crying. I wished I had someone to talk to. I needed someone who wasn't biased and wasn't in this war.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice say. "This is the girl's bathroom."

I turned and saw Moaning Myrtle glaring at me. I guess I ran into the 'wrong' bathroom. Scrubbing my face, I thought of what to say.

"Um, well, I-I was," I struggled to say.

"You were crying," she said. "I was too."

"Why were you crying?" I wondered.

"I was just thinking of death."

"Your death?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe talk of life or something," I suggested, thinking that was a bad idea.

"My life?"

"Yeah. Who were you? What did you like to do? I'm interested."

"You are. Most people just call me Moaning Myrtle and laugh at me."

"Well, that's not very nice," I said, sitting down.

"It isn't. My name is Myrtle Warren."

"Myrtle Warren. That's a nice name," I said, happy to learn her name.

"Oh, thank you."

"Your welcome. So, you were in Ravenclaw. That means you really smart, right?"

"I am," she said, "getting closer."

"What is it like in Ravenclaw?"

"It would be nice if it wasn't filled with bullies."

"Ravenclaw filled with bullies? I thought that was Slytherin."

"Oh no. There are bullies everywhere."

She went talking about Ravenclaw. It was nice to think of something else for once, even if it was still kind of sad. While Myrtle Warren was a complainer, she sure was entertaining.

"My apologies," I said. "But, I'm afraid I have to leave. It is almost curfew."

"Will you be back?" Myrtle asked.

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," I nodded.

And I was there the next day and we talked about trivial things, like classes, sweets, and such. It was almost like having a friend, which I haven't had since this entire world travelling started. I guess being a hero is lonely business.

While, I couldn't visit every day, I did visit Myrtle Warren twice a week. One day, I found myself crying again and I went to her.

"Why are you crying? You never did tell last time?"

"I-um, it's complicated," I said, thinking how much I should tell her.

"Really? Well, I'm just leave and be alone-."

"But, not for you, because you're a Ravenclaw." I said, quickly, needing some type of comfort.

"I am."

"Well, as you can see I am Slytherin."

"Yeah."

"And Draco Malfoy."

"And?"

"And a Death Eater," I said, pushing my sleeve up.

"Oh, a bad boy," she said, getting awful close.

"I guess so. And that means I work for Vol- the Dark Lord. He has given me a task that I don't think I can do."

"A task?"

"Yeah, to fix a Vanishing Cabinet."

"A what?"

"A cabinet that can travel between two spots. I am to sneak Death Eaters in and…" I trailed off, remembering something.

I was also supposed to kill Dumbledore.

"And?"

"Kill Dumbledore," I whispered.

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah. And I can't do either. And if I don't, then the Dark Lord will kill me," I said, feeling the weight of it all.

"That's so horrible,"

"Yeah. It is."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I'm alone on this. All alone."


	5. Chapter 5: Verus Harry Potter

CHAPTER 5: VERUS HARRY POTTER

Remembering that I had to kill Dumbledore made life even harder for me. I couldn't do that. What if I was successful? Then what happens? Thinking about it, I decided to do what Draco did. I would get a cursed necklace.

Getting that necklace and acting out that plan was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I had to wrap it up and hand it to her, knowing what it would do to her. I started to cry and I headed back and talked to Myrtle Warren. While still a little creepy and dramatic at times, she is sometimes comforting.

When, I left I ran back into Zabini.

"Hey, Malfoy. I've been looking for you."

"Why have you been looking for me?"

"I heard that someone cursed another student."

"What?"

"Someone cursed another student in this school!"

"Who?"

"I don't who cursed her-."

"No, who was cursed?"

"Oh. Some girl. Katie I think."

"Katie Bell?"

"Yeah!"

"The Gryffindor Chaser," I said.

"Yeah, wonder who will replace."

"Replace her? Did she die?"

"Nah, she is in the hospital."

"Too bad," I said, quietly trying not to cringe.

"I know right. That would have been so funny."

"Well, I gotta go."

"Where?"

"Nowhere."

Everything went by smoothly for the next few days, then I saw Harry talking to Katie. Our eyes meet and I could tell her knew it was me that had cursed her. I turned and ran back to Myrtle's bathroom, crying my eyes out.

I made it there and I didn't see Myrtle. I went to the sink and sobbed. Then, I ripped off my sweater vest thing and threw it. After splashing water on my face, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Instead of my face, I saw tired grey eyes and messy platinum hair. It was disconcerting to see someone else's face looking back at you.

Then, I saw Harry Potter.

"I know what you did, Malfoy."

I turned around.

"You hexed her, didn't you?" He said.

Suddenly, I was filled with anger. Who did he think he was? A detective? Why can't he just stop putting his nose where it doesn't belong? Filling so hurt and misunderstood, I shot a spell at him.

Luckily for everyone, he moved out of the way. Then, he shot a spell back at me and I barely made it out of the way. I heard him chasing me and I knew we had to keep dueling. For what felt like years we ran around that stupid bathroom firing spells at each other. I didn't know how we were going to get out of here.

Then, it hit him. He needed to hurt me. This was when Draco was hit with that cutting spell. What did he say? What spell? Then, I remembered. The Cruciatus Curse. Harry feared that he was going to get hurt, so he just said the spell that came to mind.

I raised my wand and prayed it wouldn't hit him.

"Cruci-." I started.

"Sectumsempra," Harry yelled.

The spell hit me and I felt pain. Then, there was hot liquid running down my face and chest. Feeling dizzy, I staggered backwards and was met with darkness. When I came to, I was on the ground and Snape was pulling me off the ground.

"You need the hospital wing," he said. "There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that…"

I don't remember how I got to the hospital wing, but it didn't matter, because when I woke up I was back in my room in my bed and as myself.

 **THE END**


End file.
